Cocoagin's Island
by Mr.M7
Summary: Coco's origin story, Finaly Completed! everyone dance! R
1. Yup, it's a Default Chapter

This is another one of my origin stories, this time with Coco. Using the generally accepted theory that Coco was created on an island.

* * *

Our story begins in the wake of a terrible disaster. Young Marie's parents' yacht not lies in rubble on the shore as Marie washed up on shore like an old bit of rubbish. Still alive how is she going to survive an--

"Who's talking?" she asks. Perhaps the island's madness is getting to her.

"No, it's your voice that's getting to me."

Uh, yes, well as I was saying--

"And why dose your voice sound like your from some far off lands, like Milwaukee?"

I'm not from Milwaukee, I'm from England. I have twelve degrees in narrating and sevral honorary awards for my skills, so I don't think you should be talking about me like that!

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight."

Okay! That's it! I can't work like this! I QUIT!

Mr. M7: Dang it, that was my only narrator. Um, hang on I'll figure this out.


	2. Yummy

Looks like i'm narating from here on in. thakes to thems who reveiwed. I love you like brudder and sissders, ya know, the kind that don't steal my car.

* * *

Marie sat on the beach, looking over her choices.

"Sticks, sand, coconuts, and tree bark".

She picked up the coconut and soon determined it unopenable. The sticks gave her splinters. The bark had bugs in it and the sand didn't taste that good.

"I gotta eat something before I starve to death." Marie said. She looked around as her foot caught her eye.

"Mmmmmm, sandy foot wich." Grabbing two pieces of bread, she placed them on--

"Hay, writer guy!"

:Huh, what?

"Where'd I get the bread?"

:I was getting to that, (stupid o.c.)

"Hey, I read that!"

:What? I didn't type nothing. Um.

Upon wondering where the bread came from, Marie looked to her left and saw the ship's refrigerator washed up beside her.

"Well that's convenient, maybe a little too convenient."

:What's that suppose to mean?

"Haven't you heard real survival stories?"

:Uhhm,

"You gotta have me go out and forage and hunt and stuff"

:You don't want the fridge? Fine.

Suddenly the fridge blew up.

KA-BOOM!

"Fine, we'll do it your way."

:Good O.C.

!MOOB-AK

"So, what now?"

Now, I go take a nap. Unexploding that fridge really took it out of me.

"Wait a minute, isn't this a Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends fic?"

:Yeah.

"Then where's the Foster's?"

:Fine.

Mac fell out of the sky on a giant rubber ball and bounced back to his home, happy?

"No really I--"

END CHAPTER!


	3. The Life and times of Yoko the beatle

Okay, I got a new narrarator and got my O.C.s to STOP INTERFEARING WITH THE STORY.

Oops, had caps lock on there.

* * *

Marie examined the contents of the conveniently placed refrigerator. She had been stranded on island for three days and food was running short, but so was Marie's sanity. 

"Oh, no! It's happening again! I'm hearing voices and disribig things to an invisible audience. And this time the voice sounds like it'd be in some romance story. Like when the girl's reading some letter and they have the guy talking voice-over and he has a deep loving voice that just makes your heart melt."

Why, thank you.

"Heh-heh. You're welcome."

:Hey, hey hey! Let's stick to the story.

Oh, sorry. As Marie contemplated these things an idea came upon her.

"I need some one to talk to that I can actually see before I go crazy." she said as her eye thwacked.

"Let's see what we've got here."

Marie searched all over the island. She searched the high lands, the low lands, and the medium lands until finally coming to the beach to see what she had found.

"A beatle, a stick that looks like Abraham Lincoln and," she drove her hand into the sand, "a crab. I'll never be alone again. He hee HA-HA! No all I have to do is name you."

She pointed to the beatle, stick then crab "and you can be Yo-ko an' you can be Abe-Abe an' you can be Crab-crab an'-- CRAB-CRAB! Where are you going?"

The crab was quickly scuttling away. Marie went to grab it but it grabbed her.

"OWEY! Oweyoweyowey!" she pulled the crab off her finger and closer to her face.

"You are so going to be soup."

That night Marie cooked Crab-Crab, burnt Abe-Abe and stepped on Yo-ko.

"I'm gonna need a friend that wont get cooked, burnt, or squished." she looked aroun at the debris of the ship. Then, something caught her eye, her broken toys. She got an idea.

* * *

Yes, I know, it's late. i've been busy. 


	4. I'm thinkin' maybe a bad idea

**I don't got much to say here. Just thanks to Sydee and malacore3.0 for the reviews on the last chapter. To anser malacore's question, Coco's obviously lost it and wouldn't you go crazy if you had a disembodied voice exploding and unexploding refrigerators?**

* * *

It took her three weeks to finish it and now she was just putting on the finishing touches. Leaves bundled up in bits of the sail made feet. A broken toy plane made up the body. The top of a palm tree made the head. Two cocoa nuts made the eyes and more sail, covered in lipstick, made the beak.

"Now all you need is a name. Something like . . . Dodo!"

"Co-co."

"No, your name's Dodo, not Coco."

"Coco."

Marie turned around to see our favorite bird, plant, thing looking her in the face.

"Coco!"

Marie turned to Dodo with an angry look on her face.

"Dodo! You didn't tell me you had a sister!" she yelled, pushing over her creation.

"Sooooooooo, Coco, whaddya wanna do?"

"Coco!"

"That's a great idea! We'll go bungee jumping of the water fall into the lake at the bottem while whistling 'Yankee Doodle Dandy', covered in honey and sucking an ant-covered stick."

Two hours later . . .

"Coco?"

"Co?"

"I don't think this is working."

"Co-co."

Our heroes hang helplessly, hovering high, hundreds of heads over, uh, very pointy rocks.

"Hey, Coco."

"This would be the perfect time to cut to a commerc--


	5. De Copyright! De Copyright!

**So thanks to mikey for the review and because I just can't resist;**

**He likes it! Hey mikey! He likes it!**

* * *

DRA-MAT-IC CHOOOOOOOOORD! 

When last we left our heroes they were hanging horrendously, hundreds of--

:What's going on here? Coco, did you suggest something stupid?

"Co co"

"Uh, can you get us down please?"

:Yeah, yeah, suddenly a freak wormhole opend up and sucked Coco and Marie in, sending them safely to the beach. Now stick to the story!

"Yes sir."

"Co co"

:Thank you. Narrator, continue.

All right then.

Marie and Coco lay on the beach staring at the clouds.

"What do you want to do?"

"Co co-co, co co co co-co?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"Co co-co, co co co co-co?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"Co co-co, co co co co-co?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"Co co-co, co co co co-co?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"Co co-co, co co co co-co?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"Coco!"

"Oh no, were not going there again."

"Co coooo."

"Hey, Coco, do you any other family?"

"Co co-co."

"Hey, Coco, can you lay eggs?"

"Coco!"

Marie looked over to see her companion to see her resting on a large plastic egg.

"Coco, you're a mommy!"

"Coco!"

"Whadja mean there's nothing in it? Lemme see." Marie snatched the egg out from under Coco and cracked it open.

"Congratulations! It's a, a um"

" Co co-co co coco co cococo coco-co coco coco co co coco coco co coco co co co co co-co coco coco cococo co co co-co"

"Oh, right, a flair gun."

The two returned to watching the clouds.

"Co-co co co co co-co."

"Yeah, and that one looks like a Jell-O mold."

"Co-co, co co co co-co"

"Yeah, it does look like an airplane."

"Co-co Coco!"

"Your right, it is a plane. Hey Coco, should I use the flair gun?"

Coco responded by running back and forth screeching and laying eggs.

"Coco, you've got a lot of baby flairs to take care of."

"CO CO-CO!"

"Oh, right," Marie pointed the gun at the sky and fired.

"Yay! Fireworks!"

"Co co! Co co!"

"De plane! De Plane! We're slaved!"

"Co"

"Staved?"

"Co"

"Maimed?"

"Co"

"Caved?"

"Co-co"

(Canned laughter)

In the St. Monica Hospital Marie lay in her bed. She had already been there for almost a week.

"Coco." She muttered weakly as she awoke.

"Co-co?" the imaginary creature replied.

"I have something to cough cough tell you."

"Cooo?"

"I want you—"

"Co?"

"To know—"

"Co-co?"

"I don't need you anymore." she said, standing up in her bed.

"Co?"

"Yeeeeeaaaaaaaah, you see, I made you so I wouldn't go crazy back there and since I ain't crazy no more I don't need you. Now, if you'll excuse me," she said, wrapping her blanket around her like a robe and slamming a cup of tapioca on her head, "My subjects await." With that she pranced out of the room leaving one very sad bird/plant/airplane/thing.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah. I've been busy with my website. Anyone bugs me about it, I'll, uh, cut off you foot an' feed it to a squid. I do plan on updating more often. I'll be all over this thing like McCarthy on a commie.**


	6. K 'n F'n C

**Figured I'd get this out fast cause of the huge length of time it took me to get the last chappie out.**

**Special thanks to Cutelilteen for the review and to all those who reviewed the other chapters.**

* * *

  


Coco solemnly left the hospital and started to think of what she was going to do. After a while Coco noticed something. A sign across the street that read 'Help Wanted'. Even with her tenuous grasp on reality Coco realized if she was going to make it anywhere she'd need money. So she ran over to the sign. This was a somewhat unwise idea seeing as how there was a very busy street betwixt her and said sign. The result was an unharmed Coco and many very harmed drivers.

Upon arriving at the sign she realized it belonged to 'Crazy K's Used Car Emporialisic place'.

"Well, Hellooooooo there. What ca I do you for?" Coco turned to see Mr. Crazy K him self. Dressed in an outfit befitting his name.

Coco responded by holding up the Help sign.

"So you think you've got what it takes to sell crazy K cars, do ya?"

"COCO!" Coco stated enthusiastically.

"Great! Now if you wanna work here you gotta prove you got what it takes." K then proceeded to carry Coco over to a car that was in a very sad state of affairs.

"Alright what's you name?"

"Coco."

"Suuuuuuuuper, so Coco this little beauty we call the Trasher. No one's ever been able to sell this car but if you can get close enough I'll give you the job. So whaddya say?" Mr. K was answered with he squealing of car tires as he saw the Trasher being driven off by it new legal owner.

"Coco," He said turning to the imaginary friend, "how'd you do that?"

"Co-co cocococo-co coco-co-coco cocococococococococococococo co CO!"

"Genius! You're Hired!"

So, over the following weeks, with the aid of Coco, Crazy K's Used Car Emporialisic place grew and grew. Coco and K (being the only employees) where soon made rich and renamed the place 'K and C's'. Everything was going just fine, but one day, just as Coco was getting into work she saw a group of men in suits coming out of K's new office.

She recognized them instantly, the board of directors. K was desperately clinging onto one of their legs. Screaming in defiance. The directors saw her and ignoring their temporary attachment walked over.

"Miss Coco, we regret to inform you that due to certain issues we will be forced to terminate you."

"Co coco?"

"Yeah!" K agreed, "On what grounds?"

"Well, fist of all you have no place of residence,"

"Cococo!"

"Yeah, the dumpster behind the Nasty Burger Totally counts!" K sympathized once more.

"Secondly, you, being imaginary, legally don't exist."

"Co co CO-COCO!"

"Thirdly, you don't even speak English, of any other identifiable language."

"Cocococococococoococococococococococococococococococococococoocococococo cococococoocococococoococococococococococo!"

"Therefor your termination is effective immediately."

"COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" K yelled.

Later Coco and K were sitting on the curb trying to cope with what had just happened.

"So, what are you gonna do now?"

"Cococo co co cococo cococo-co"

"Won't that be hard without roller skates?"

"Co" Coco agreed.

Just then the two heard a car zooming down the road. It had rained recently so there was a large, muddy puddle in front of them. K put two and two together and stated the obvious.

"This isn't going to end well."

The car zoomed by, the water flew up, the two braced for extreme wetness. It didn't come. The two look up and saw the thing that had deflected the water. An umbrella being held by a long red arm.

"You guys Okey?" Wilt said.

"Yeah, thanks stretch. Well, Coco, at least you still have your dumpster."

"Coco co co-co"

"Whaddya mean they kicked you out? Where are you going to live now?"

"Um, excuse me," Wilt intruded, "not that it's any of my business but I know a place you could stay."

"Coco co-co-co"

"Uh, sorry?"

"She asked if she'd have to pay rent." K interpreted.

"Oh! No. It's a foster home for imaginary friends."

"Cooo-CO!"

"Allll right!" K repeated.

"Come on let's all go home." Wilt said as the three walked into the sunset.

Wilt- Boy that was sappy. Who wrights this stuff

K- Eh, some loser who lives with his mom.

* * *

**I figured I'd just go ahead and name all y'alls who reviewed the story so here goes: **

**Cutelilteen, mikey, malacore3.0, Sydnee, lalaland, Barry I. Grauman, and scibbler.**


End file.
